Java Edition Version History
This is a better changelog for all the current and old updates! This page is WIP so please be patient! feel free to edit! Hint: '''Bold' words are hints!'' Changelog Alpha "i'm in quotes so i am a name in this version" Alpha 1.0.0: *set spawn Y chords to 64 if at or below 0 *changes to rendering Alpha 1.0.1: Blocks: *Added the iron door *Added the lever *Added the oak pressure plate *Added redstone "ore" dust *Added "red"stone ore *Added the "red"stone "ore" torch *Added the stone button *Added the stone pressure plate Changes: *The cobblestone stairs inventory model is now 3D *Changed the oak door inventory texture *The oak stairs inventory model is now 3D *Imroved the mob AI *Sheep can now regrow wool *Caves can be much bigger *Coal ore veins now vary in size *Signs can now be placed on the sides of blocks Alpha 1.0.2: ' *Added gravity for gravel and fixed bugs. 'Alpha 1.0.3: Sounds: *Added hostile mob sounds *Added ambient cave sounds Changes: *Mob pathfinding improved on hills *More convincing mob idling behavior, stand still more often looking at their surroundings *Mojang logo replaced Alpha 1.0.4: Additons: *Added snow *Added ice *Added snowfall *Added water turning to ice when exposed to snowfall *Added a thin layer of snow forming when a block is exposed to snowfall Changes: *"Redstone Ore Dust" is now "Redstone Dust" *"Red Ore" is now "Redstone Ore" *"Red Ore Torch" is now "Redstone Torch" *Removed chest model from minecarts Bugs fixed: *Fixed a bug in the mob spawning code *Players should no longer suffocate from riding thrugh a 2 block tall area in a minecart Alpha 1.0.5: Additions: *Added snowballs *Added Snow Blocks Changes: *Signs no longer need an air block above them to be placed *Game no longer saves on crashes *Snow no longer goes thrugh glass Bug Fixes: *Fixed building on snow bug *Fixed ice rendering bug Alpha 1.0.6: Additions: *Added boats *Added Cacti *Players take 3 1/2 hearts when breaking a cactus *Players take 1/2 heart when standing on top of them *Re-Added large trees Changes: *Items are only seen being held in 3rd person *Animals only spawn on grass *Snowballs stack up to 16 *Trown snowballs don't dissapear *Snow blocks only take 4 snowballs now, not 9 *Leaves don't dissapear Bug Fixes: *Fixed snow falling through snow blocks Alpha 1.0.7: Bug Fixes: *Fixed players sometimes getting stuck Alpha 1.0.8: Additions: *Added cows *Cows drop 0-2 leather *Added leather Changes: *Leather armor now is crafted with leather, rather than wool *Renamed cloth/wool armor to leather armor Alpha 1.0.9: Changes: *Changed the cow sound *Changed the animation of humans and players to leave out the arms flailing Bug Fixes: *Fixed a stuttering bug Alpha 1.0.10: Additions: *Added survival multiplayer support #The only server is Mojang's server #Only Accessable through a private invite Changes: *Changes "Milti player" to "Multiplayer" on the title screen Alpha 1.0.11: Additions: *Sugar cane will grow next to water *Added sugar cane *Added paper *Paper can be crafted from sugar cane *Added the book *Book can be crafed with paper *Bookshelfs now have a recipe(6 wood planks and 3 books) *Added clay blocks *Added clay *Clay blocks generate underwater *Clay is dropped from clay blocks *Added bricks *Smelting clay to get bricks *Added the bricks block(reintroduced with new texture) *Craft the bricks block with bricks *Added a hostile mob called the "Slime" *Upon death of a slime, it will split into more slimes *Added the slimeball(no use) *The smallest slimes drop the slimeball Changes: *Milk can now be gotten by right clicking a cow with a bucket to "milk" it *Changed the cactus texture *Cactus now only does damage if a mob accualy comes into contact with it *Cactus can now only be placed on sand *Updated the terain generator *Shovels now destroy snow layers instiantly Alpha 1.0.12: Additions: *Slimes now have sound effects Changes: *Huge slimes no longer spawn naturaly *Multiplayer progress: #fixed memory leak #fixed lightning bug #Render distiance is now a server-side option #Added maximum player option #Chat will now word wrap Bug Fixes: *Big slimes no longer spawn in peaceful *Fixed slime targeting and attacking *Fixed font colors Bugs: *Every splash displayed in this version is "missingno" Alpha 1.0.13: Changes: *Slimes look different *The client now checks if two instances of the game try to save to the same level, and quits if it is doing so *Multiplayer progress: #The arm no longer gets stuck if F5 is disabled while moving Bug Fixes: *Fixed a crash related to lightning Alpha 1.0.14: Additions: *Added chickens *Added the jukebox *Added eggs *Added music discs *Added placable minecart with furnace and chest Changes: *Cows now have a new skin *3 new ambiance music pieces *The tip of an arrow is now made with flint, not iron ingots *players can now only jump 2 blocks horrizntaly, not 3 Alpha 1.0.15: Additions: *Added an arm swining animation(visable in 3rd person and multiplayer Changes: *New fire behavior *Lave now sets blocks on fire *Players can now enter other server IPs other than the mojang server's ip Bug fixes: *FIxed the "M" in the title screen Alpha 1.0.16: Additions: *Added server commands *Added online authenticating for servers Changes: *support for more records *Made the server save the terain more frequently Alpha 1.0.17: Additions: *Added fences *Added spider jockeys *Added slimes, chickens, and pigs to multiplayer Changes: *Working day/night cycle in multiplayer *Milk buckets can be emptied *Third person view is centered again *Right clicking on usable blocks makes your arm swing to match the third person animation for right clicking. *Chickens no longer take fall damage and now slowly glide down using their wings. Bug fixes: *Fixed problems with doors on servers *Fixed torches going on the wrong walls on servers Alpha 1.1.0: Additions: *Added the compass *Added server side inventory Changes: *Saves player's location upon disconect *Expirimental switch to turn on hostile mobs on servers *Lava buckets can be used to smelt 100 items *clay is more common in the worl generation Bug Fixes: *chests, signs, and furnaces now work on multiplayer *Torches can no longer be placed on leaves, but only with fancy graphics. Alpha 1.1.1: Additions: *Added sneaking *Added new paintings *Added ability to change mouse sensitivity *Added sliders to change valume *Added the fishing rod Changes: *Option to toggle the debug menu in the options has been replaced with the F3 key. F3 + S reloads all web-loaded resources *Smother day to night & night to day transitions Bug Fixes: *Fixed bug with furnaces in multiplayer *Infinite snowball glitch fixed *Solid snow blocks only drop four snowballs *Fishing rods no longer crashes servers *Bad commands from players no longer crashes servers Alpha 1.1.2: Bug Fixes: *Attemped to fix a bug involving sounds. *Gray screen bug is fixed Alpha 1.2.0: Additions: *Added the nether dimention *Added netherrack *Added soal sand *Added glowstone *Added pumkin *Added the jack o'lantern *Added nether portals *Added ghasts *Added zombie pigman *Added a clock *Added glowstone dust *Added raw fish *Added cooked fish *New terain generator *Fishing *New music tracks Changes: *Higher lighting values are required the deeper they are to keep mobs from spawning. *Stairs, crafting tables, chests, and furnaces now face the same direction as the player when placed. *Creepers have new sounds. *Grass and leaves are now darker in shade. *Sunrise now creates a red glow at the horizon. *Pressing F1 hides the HUD and the viewmodel from the person's view. In third person mode, pressing F1will create a view looking back at the player's own face. Removed: *Removed winter mode Bug Fixes: *Bug fixes in multiplayer: #Redstone performance updated #Door animation fixes #Several performance bugs fixed #Rails no longer cause a crash Alpha 1.2.1: Changes: *Reverted to old mob spawining code *Leaves particle colors now reflect the biome instead of having the grayscale texture. Bug Fixes: *Signs on the sides of cacti no longer crash the game *Fixed the player getting stuck in the top of the world in multiplayer. *Optimized CPU usage for mob spawning *Music now plays in multiplayer Alpha 1.2.2: Additions: *Added the option for no animals on servers *Added suport for more animation settings Changes: *Lava flows further in the Nether. *Main menu now contains the texture pack selection menu for easy texture pack switching, replacing the "play tutorial level" button. *It now takes longer for the "took too long to log in" screen to appear when connecting to a server. Bug Fixes: *Players and mobs on fire, in lava, or next to cacti no longer spam sound effects *Getting hit with a higher damage while recovering from a smaller one works as intended *Duplicating buttons when resizing screens fixed *Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts no longer get hurt by fire and lava *Fixed volume sliders not saving properly *Multiplayer bug fixes: #hellworld=true no longer overwrite old save chunks #Boats are visible to other players #Players can ride minecarts and boats #Minecarts move smoother #Fishing works #Buckets can now pick up fluid #Sheep and Cows look like Sheep and Cows #Now able to steer server-side boats #Stairs being difficult to destroy fixed Alpha 1.2.3: Additions: *The player's chords are now shown on the debug screen *Leaves will now decay again *Players/mobs on fire will now look like it *Added visible hurting animations for players and mobs in multiplayer. *Added the ability to attack entities that will need attacking in multiplayer *New server configuration settings #pvp (true by default). If this is set to false, players cannot directly attack other players (i.e. by hitting them or shooting them with a bow; things like lava will still damage them). #spawn-monsters (true by default). If this is set to false, all hostile mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. #spawn-animals (true by default). If this is set to false, all passive mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. Changes: *The debug screen is now only shown while holding the F3 key *Multiplayer improvements #Damage is now correctly given for falling, drowning, and burning. #Eating food restores health. #Players can now respawn. Bug Fixes: *Players in boats and minecarts now receive terrain updates. *Fixed a block respawning bug in multiplayer. Alpha 1.2.4(mislabled 1.2.3_05): Additions: *Added real hurt animations & sounds to mobs and players Changes: *The multiplayer join server screen now remembers the latest entered IP. *Creepers now animate before exploding #Explosions animate properly. *Increased chunk saving frequency on the server. *You can now see sneaking players. Names of sneaking players aren’t visible through walls, and are visible a much shorter distance. *Buttons, levers, and pressure plates animate properly when activated. Bug Fixes: *Leaving sneak mode no longer rapidly plays all the step sounds that it silenced during the sneak. *Swords and other weapons now deal damage properly. *Fixed dead players logging in as invisible ghosts *Made arrows visible and deal damage. *No more infinite free arrows. *Hoes now produce proper seeds. *Server logging now appends to server.log rather than overwriting it. *Fixed minecarts and pigs moving twice as fast as they should when ridden. Alpha 1.2.5: Bug Fixes: *Fixed a memory leak bug in the server. *Riding minecarts and boats now works properly when you travel long distances. *Harvesting crops no longer yields fake seeds . *Removed command /home. *Snowballs are given again. *Fixed a door bug. Alpha 1.2.6: Additions: *Added /kill command to servers which deals x1,000 damage to the player(500 hearts) *Added small lakes and rare lava pools, both on the surface and randomly in caves. Changes: *In multiplayer, players connecting to a server or respawning are invulnerable for three seconds. Bug Fixes: *Items no longer get used when opening chests *Breaking a boat in a certain fashion no longer causes it to drop 4 times the normal amount. *Patched client to prevent duplicated entities . *The join server page now remembers the port as well as the IP. *Fixed a bug where joining a server on a specific port caused the client to forget all keybindings. *Fixed a crash bug when destroying the vehicle from under a player. Changelog Beta Beta 1.0: Additions: *Added capes for Mojang employees. *Added the deadmau5 skin (only in use on deadmau5's server) *Working server-side inventory. *Tooltips in inventory - When you mouse over an item, its name appears. *"Finally Beta!" splash Changes: *Made multiplayer servers save chunks way less often in most cases. Chunks don’t resave if they got saved in the last 30 seconds. *Moving too far away from a chest, or having it blow up, closes the inventory screen. *You can now throw eggs. #Throwing an egg has a chance of spawning a chicken. *You can't store things in the inventory crafting fields anymore. *Introduced leaf decay again. It acts differently from before. Bug Fixes: *Many issues fixed as a result of a working server-side inventory *Fixed /kill. *Tools thrown on the ground don't repair themselves anymore. Beta 1.0_01 - Fixed a couple of bugs (double chests crashing the game, loading a world crashing the game). Beta 1.0.2 - Fixed play issue with Macs. Fixed durability bug for tools. Beta 1.1 - Re-wrote the code for leaf decay, and added seasonal Splash-Text. Beta 1.1_02 Beta 1.2 - Added Dispensers, Charcoal, Note Blocks, ability to dye Wool, Squids, Ink sac, added a different tree type: Spruce Tree, and added Lapis Lazuli. Beta 1.2_02 - New skin system added, fixed cake being glitched on some games. Beta 1.3 - Added Sandstone Slab , Cobblestone Slab , Redstone Repeater, The ability to created to create more than 5 worlds, Smooth Lighting, Better world save system (McRegion), Slimes now spawn more often, Sulphur was renamed back to Gunpowder and finally, the all-important bed was added!!! You could'nt save your spawnpoint with it yet but you could sleep through the night! (This passage added by Draglorr) Beta 1.5.1 Weather added, rainfall in forest/plains, snowfall in tundra/taiga, the clouds will darken in desert but no rain or snow will come although lightning is possible. Beta 1.6 Maps and Trapdoors added, and fixed SMP Nether portal issue. Beta 1.7.1 Pistons added with sticky and a regular variant, and clay can now be found in large amounts near water sources Beta 1.8.1 #Added a brand new biome generation code that simplifies life a lot and makes things much more exciting for the future #+ Added new mob: Endermen #+ Added FOV slider #+ Added brightness slider #+ Added randomly generated ravines #+ Killing a monster makes it drop experience orbs #+ A player can level up by gathering experience orbs #+ Added randomly generated houses #+ Added huge mushrooms #+ Using bonemeal on small mushrooms grows the mushroom into a giant mushroom if there’s room #+ Rewrote the light rendering to use multitexturing instead of direct colors #+ Sky light and block light have different tints, cool colors for sky light, warm for block lights #+ Added critical hits that deal +50% damage, plus an extra point to make crits with weak weapons worth it #+ If a player hits a mob while falling, they always hit a critical hit #+ The game now keeps track of damage sources and types #+ Some damage type ignore armor now; drowning, being on fire (but not being IN a fire), falling out of the world #+ Ice now only spreads next to existing ice or from coast areas #+ Made the explosions prettier #+ Made level height depend on a single variable (the level height still is 128, but it’s more moddable now) #+ Added sprinting #+ Added hunger #+ Food is now stackable #+ Improved the logo #+ Added suspended particles to water #+ Added a server list so you can remember multiple servers #+ A player regenerates slowly while the food bar is high #+ Eating food now takes time #+ Skeletons hold their bows better now #+ Added melonsMelons #+ Made Melons and Pumpkins farmable #+ Animals that get hurt will flee randomly for a short while #+ Pigs have snouts now #+ Made a flashier title screen #+ Looking towards the sun during sunset/sunrise changes fog color #+ Added fence gates #+ Added a player list to multiplayer #+ Added Silverfish #+ Added Cave Spider #+ Added huge underground dungeons (stronghold) #+ Added underground mine shafts #+ Added Melon #+ Added sprouts for Melons and pumpkins #+ Added vines #+ Added iron bars * Fixed mushrooms spreading infinitely * Fixed caves generating with too many dead ends Beta 1.9 - Potion s added, you can brew them with the Brewing Stand, Nether fortresses added, Note: Nether Fortresses can be very hard to find the nether as of infdev so the nether's terrain is infinite generationwise. Strongholds have loot chests now! New door noise! Added better enchantments for golden things New XP bar Fixed annoying squids bug (Squids spawning anywhere in water) Added Minceraft! (1 in 10,000 chance) Official Release of Minecraft Minecraft 1.0.0 '''- Ender eyes and pearls added; Endermen have a new sound! Enderdragon and the End added, Blacksmith village building loot added. Added chainmail armor! Added enchantments for bows. Added new wood types. Added Spawn eggs! Dispensers now spawn new entities out of them! Brick stone brick sandstone Many bugs fixed ''Minecraft'' 1.2.5''' (Includes 1.2.1 to 1.2.5) '' Added new jungle biome! Added fire charges! Added Jungle slabs, planks, and stairs. Added climbable vines! Texture for ghasts fireball added. Fixed bug with Ender Dragon spawning when you clicked with a gold helmet 'Minecraft 1.3.2 - Added new inventory and trading with villagers! ''Minecraft'' 1.7.4''' - Added integrated Twitch broadcasting. Fixed render distances above 8 (may not work in multiplayer, servers have their own view distance they limit you to) and Many bug fixes ''Minecraft'' 1.7.2 Double the amount of biomes, with new trees/flowers/blocks. New “Amplified” world option. Less ocean *New blocks! **Two new types of wood. **Stained glass! With both blocks and panes. **Packed ice, red sand, podzol. **Lots of new flowers, including double-tall versions of current plants. **Portals can be bigger sizes! *Fishing! **Added more type of fish. **Redone the fishing mechanics. Can now catch junk and treasure too. **Fishing rod enchantments! *Maps! **Put them in an item frame and hang them on your wall. They’re extra big! **Lots of new colours for lots of blocks! **Now with less lag! *Achievement & Statistics overhaul! **Now both world (or server) specific. **In multiplayer, it’s announced to everybody when you get an achievement. ***You can move your mouse over this in the chat to see what it was! **Some new achievements and statistic types were added. **Zoomable achievements screen! *Multiplayer enhancements! **Servers can now put a 64×64 image called “server-icon.png” in their folder, that you will see on your server list. ** You can see who’s online before joining a server; move your mouse over a player count! **'Lots of hidden preparation for allowing name changes.' *Resource pack changes! **You can now have multiple selected. **They can completely re-do your sounds, adding new ones or changing current ones. **Servers can now recommend a resource pack for you to use. *Chat & command improvements! **New commands to spawn mobs or blocks of any type. **Command block minecart! **Clickable links to achievements and items. **Click on somebody’s name in the chat to message them! *Lots and lots of technical work! **Completely rewrote how the network (multiplayer) works. **Completely rewrote the sound manager. **New graphics options. **Basic shader support testing. ''Minecraft'' 1.8.1 Preview *3 new stone types! *Major Enchanting & Repairing changes! *Mossy stone bricks recipe! *Updated Villager trading! *'Doors now stack!' *Slime blocks! *Lots of other tweaks, changes, bug fixes and secret features *Level Lock; World difficulty setting *Skin cutomization *World Edit Commands below *New command /particle to show particle effects in the world. It can also be relative to entities. Example: /particle lava ~ ~1 ~ 1 1 1 0.5 2 @etype=Chicken *Added the ability to filter block types in the /fill command, but only if it’s used to fill in replace mode with “normal” blocks. It does not work when filling with block entities. Syntax: /fillreplace filterBlockName filterData *Fixed most of the remaining issues with the /clone command, for example, chest orientation. */tp now supports rotation arguments *Player selectors (@p, @e, etc.) now support cubic areas. For example: @ex=0,y=0,z=0,dx=10,dy=10,dz=10 gets all entities between 0,0,0 and 10,10,10 *Added /clone command to copy large areas to other areas *Added a /fill command to fill a large area with a block Minecraft 1.9-1.9.4 Blocks: *Added the chorus plant *Added the chorus flower *Added dragon heads *Added the end gateway *Added the end rod *Added end stone brick *Added frosted ice(created with frost walker) *Added grass paths *Added the purpur block *Added purpur pillars, stairs, and slabs *Added the structure block Items: *Added beetroot *Added beetroot soup *Added beetroot seeds *Added chorus fruit *Added dragons breath *Added the elitra *Added the end crystal item *Added lingering potions *Added water splash potion *Added poped chorus fruit *Added the potion of luck *Added shield *Added shulker spawn egg *Added spectral arrow *Added tipped arrow *Added an uncraftable potion Mobs: *Added the shulker(shell lurker) 1.9.1 Additions: *Added elitra sounds *Added armor toughness 1.9.2 Additions: *Fixed the connection bug with the earlier in the day version(1.9.1) 1.9.3 Additions: *The /stopsound command 1.9.4 Additions: *Just bug fixes Minecraft 1.10-1.10._ Minecraft 1.14 Snapshots 18W43A: Blocks: *Added wood variant signs *Added bamboo *Added new flowers(including the dangorus Wther Rose) *Added the loom *Added stone variants of stairs, slabs, and walls *Added smoth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick variants walls Items: *Added crossbows *Added new dyes *Added bambo jungles *Added banner paterns *Added suspicious stew Enchantments: *Added Multishot crossbow enchantment *Added Piercing crossbow enchantment *Added Quick Charge crossbow enchantment Changes: *Book and quill now has 100 pages *Book and quill now has selcection support *Book and quill now supports copy and paste *Updated credits *Now use the loom for banners *Added the new textures *Leaves now have a chance to drop sticks *Chorus fruit now break when shot *Creepers will now drop records when killed by strays *Dispensers will sheer sheep if they have sheers in them and the sheep has wool *Changed all "Stone Slab"s to "Smooth Stone Slabs" *Changed all "sign"s to "Oak Sign"s *Smooth stone slabs are crafted by smoth stone *Smoth sandstone/stone/smooth red sandstone is available by smelting sandstone/stone/red sandstone *Changed Neather Brick Fence crafted with 4 brick blocks and 2 bricks *Changed signs to require all of the same wood type instead of any wood type *All dyes have normal names, like: "Yellow", not like: "Dandilion Yellow" Mobs: *Added illager beast *Added pandas *Added pillgaers Commands: *Added the schedule command Other: *Added advancements for the crossbow *Added recipies to obtain collored stained glass and carpet *Added loot tables *Bug fixes as always 18W44A: Changes: *split cats/occlolots into their own mobs *Fixed Bugs as usual Blocks: *Added the barrel *Added the smoker *Added the bladt furnace *Added the cartography table *Added the fletching table *Added the grindstone *Added the lectern *Added the smithing table *Added the stonecutter(orriginaly from the old PE version) *Added the bell 18w45a: *Added illager patrols *Added scaffolding *Added selective support in the sign *And: Bug Fixes! Category:Minecraft Updates